An electric lamp with twist mounts bases are known, for example, in German Utility Model 296 16 116. The lamp described in the abovementioned Utility Model is an incandescent lamp which is intended to be used in a motor vehicle for generating the brake light, tail light or indicator light functions. In this lamp, depending on the use desired, the lamp cap is designed either as a plug connector or is equipped with sliding contacts for mounting on printed circuit boards.